Dagger List
Daggers are short one-handed weapons that mainly deal peircing damage though they can also deal slashing damage. Listed below are the known daggers in the game sorted by level. Unique Daggers 'Venom' *Level 10 Dagger, Unique *Class Restriction: Rogue *Attack Bonus: +3 *Damage: 5-11, 3 ongoing poison *Critical Hit Range: 19-20 *Critical Hit damage Bonus: +3-18 poison *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 124 GP *+5 resist poison *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot 'Heartseekers Dagger' *Level 7 Dagger, Unique *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 3-8 *Critical Hit Range: 19-20 *Critical Hit damage Bonus: +2-12 *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Keep Your Enemies Close (Heroic;Wizard) *Flavor Text: This dagger seemingly has a will of its own. It eagerly seeks vulnerable spots on its target. 'Stormcloud Dagger' *Level 3 Dagger, Unique *Class Restriction: Rogue, Fighter, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 2-7 *Critical Hit Range: 19-20 *Critical Hit damage Bonus: +1-6 lightning *+2 resist thunder *+2 resist lightning *Buy Price: 324 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **Return to Neverdeath (Hard;Wizard) *Flavor Text: Small traces of electrical energy dance along this weapon's blade. Level 10 '+3 Gleaming Dagger' *Level 10 Dagger *Class Restriction: Rogue *Attack Bonus: +3 *Damage: 4-9 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +4-16 radiant *Buy Price: 50 AD/468 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot '+3 Dagger' *Level 10 Dagger *Class Restriction: Rogue *Attack Bonus: +3 *Damage: 4-9 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +3-18 *Buy Price: 30 AD/ 996 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A Basic enchanted weapon with a moderately strong dweomer. '+2 Duelist's Dagger' *Level 10 Dagger *Class Restriction: Rogue, Fighter, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +2, +3 when flanked *Damage: 3-8, 4-9 when bloodied *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Buy Price: 30 AD/756 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **Big Bad Battleaxe (Heroic) Level 9 '+2 Giantslayer Dagger' *Level 9 Dagger *Class Restriction: Rogue, Fighter, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +2, +3 vs large enemies *Damage: 3-8, 4-9 vs large enemies *Critical Hit Range: 19-20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-16 *Buy Price: 25 AD/684 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot Level 8 '+2 Acolyte's Dagger' *Class Restriction: Rogue, Fighter, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +2, +3 with At-Will Powers *Damage: 3-6, 4-7 with At-Will Powers *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Truth and Consequences (Heroic;Rogue) '+2 Frost Dagger' *Class Restriction: Rogue, Fighter, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 3-8 Cold *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 Cold *Sell Price: 91 Gold *Known Locations: **A Thoroughly Odd Fellow (Heroic;Wizard) Level 7 'Sacrificial Blade' *Class Restriction: Wizard *+1 AC *+5 Initiative *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 76 Gold *Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot Level 6 '+2 Dagger' *Level 6 Dagger *Class Restriction: Rogue, Fighter, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 3-6 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 70 GP *Known Locations: **Return to Neverdeath (Heroic; Wizard) *Flavor Text: This dagger has been enchanted to be especially accurate. Level 5 '+1 Lifedrinker Dagger' *Level 5 Dagger *Class Restriction: Rogue, Fighter, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 2-5 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-6 necrotic *+1 regeneration (when bloodied) *Buy Price: 12 AD / 396 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: In the thick of battle, this blade transfers health to its wielder. Level 4 '+1 Acolyte's Dagger' *Level 4 Dagger *Class Restriction: Rogue, Fighter, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +1, +2 with At-Will Powers *Damage: 2-5, 3-6 with At-Will Powers *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-6 *Buy Price: 342 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This unadorned weapon feels familiar in your hand. Level 3 '+1 Serrated Dagger' *Level 3 Dagger *Class Restriction: Fighter, Rogue, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 2-5, 1 ongoing *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-6 *Buy Price: 252 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This blade has a fine-toothed serrated edge to cause jagged wounds. Level 2 '+1 Vicious Dagger' *Level 2 Dagger *Class Restriction: Fighter, Rogue, Wizard *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 2-5 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-12 *Range: 20 *Buy Price: 180 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: Some claim this dagger takes pleasure in dealing pain. Level 1 'Dagger' *Level 1 Dagger *Class Restriction: Fighter, Rogue, Cleric, Wizard *Damage: 1-4 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Buy Price: 35 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A sturdy, if otherwise unremarkable, blade. 'Keen Dagger' *Level 1 Dagger *Class Restriction: Fighter, Rogue, Wizard *Damage: 2-5 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-6 *Buy Price: 108 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: The edge on this blade is remarkably sharp. 'Ceremonial Blade' *Level 1 Dagger *Class Restriction: Wizard *Effect: +1 INT *Buy Price: 180 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This dull, chipped blade has seen better days. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Daggers